The present disclosure herein relates to a transparent display device and a method for driving the same and more particularly, to a transparent display device which acquires a background image by correcting a corneal reflection image and a method for driving the same.
A transparent display device represents a display device having a screen, the background of which is seen therethrough the display device. Typical transparent display devices were implemented through projection onto a non-emissive liquid crystal panel, but at the present time, transparent display devices are being developed using transparent display elements. Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices have an excellent light shielding ratio, but it is difficult to use LCD devices as transparent display devices since LCD devices use two polarizing plates causing a low transmittance. Transparent display devices are typically implemented using organic light emitting diode (OLED) display devices capable of self emission. Transparent display devices may be applied to a front windshield of a vehicle or glass for a house to simultaneously provide information of the display devices and environment information to users.
Transparent display devices directly transmit light incident to the back side of the transparent display devices by virtue of light transmissivity so that the light may arrive at a user's eye. Since the light incident to the back side is directly transmitted to the user's eye, an object at the rear of the display device may be visually recognized by the user.
To improve image quality factors of transparent display devices, such as contrast, sharpness, brightness, etc., not only a display image but also a background image seen therethrough are required. However, transparent display devices are unable to acquire a background image without an additional sensor.